


Многого не прошу

by fytbolistka, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Female Character, Trans Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Это так же просто, как назвать кому-нибудь своё имя.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Asking for Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781390) by [Sucrosesanction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucrosesanction/pseuds/Sucrosesanction). 



Это довольно просто — представляться кому-то, но она своё имя ненавидела. Стивен Грант Роджерс. Какое жёсткое и чертовски грубое имя дали ей родители. Она ненавидела его. Ненавидела, как при произношении двигались губы — у неё самой и у окружающих. Ненавидела громоздкие согласные и ожидания, которые шли в довесок. Она подозревала, что всегда будет ненавидеть это имя, и неважно, что мама выбирала его из лучших побуждений.

Утешение пришло в лице Баки, её лучшего друга с незапамятных времён, и, конечно, именно он узнал всё первым.

— Я видел, с каким вожделением Бекки вчера смотрела на это платье, Стив. Она бы выглядела в нём потрясно, будь она… Что ж, оно, определённо, для кого-то постройнее.

Как говорится, не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло. Её болезненное мальчишечье тело не выросло и не раздалось в плечах. Только голос с годами стал более мужским. Но и это можно было скрыть, если говорить менее командным тоном.

— Ты щебечешь, как птичка, Стив, Бекс бы убила за хоть вполовину такой же милый голос.

Люди, конечно же, издевались над ней, не понимали, почему она держала всё в себе, говорила мало или не говорила вообще. Заканчивалось всё тем, что она без особой причины ожесточённо дралась с людьми гораздо крупнее её.

— Твоя мама меня убьёт за то, что позволил тебе ввязаться в драку. Господи, только взгляни на свой глаз, Стиви! Она точно убьёт меня, — Баки кончиками пальцев коснулся ушиба и сменил лёд.

— Видел бы ты остальных, — мрачно пробормотала она, мысленно примеряя новое прозвище, куда более подходящее, чем имя Стивен.

— О, я видел, — проворчал Баки. — Они как раз пустились наутёк, стоило мне выйти из-за угла. Они получат, Стив…

— …и, — добавила она, ничего не объясняя. А Баки не стал ни о чём спрашивать: Баки никогда не сомневался в её решениях относительно собственной идентичности.

Так что, разумеется, Баки первым всё узнал. Он был вежлив и вёл себя, как настоящий джентльмен — не давил, пока Стиви с трудом подбирала слова, чтобы описать, как неуютно ей в собственном теле. Не сказать, что это было просто, не сказать, что обошлось без терпеливых уговоров лучшего друга, но благодаря тому, как он себя вёл, ей стало казаться, что она может быть такой, какой хочет, не выбирая для этого слов.

Она снова наблюдала, как красится мама, и не сумела скрыть проблеск зависти в глазах. Разумеется, Баки его заметил, и, разумеется, у него появилась идея. Он улыбнулся этой своей чуть кривой улыбкой и предложил:

— Если позволишь, я покажу, как мама учила Бекки.

Конечно, она позволила, между ними никогда не было неловкости, к тому же она успеет всё смыть прежде, чем кто-то увидит. Баки действовал уверенно, но всё-таки художником была она. Разобраться, что к чему, удалось достаточно быстро: мягкие кисти для теней и румян, толстые карандаши - помада и подводка.

Баки был так добр к ней и всегда поддерживал — лучшего друга она и пожелать не могла. А затем началась война и забрала его. Почему она так хотела отправиться следом? Почему зашла так далеко, что лгала, заполняя формы в призывных пунктах, чтобы добиться своего? Почему пыталась снова и снова? Для неё ответ был очевиден: она не могла позволить своему лучшему другу пройти через армейские тяготы в одиночку.

Её снова и снова признавали негодной к воинской службе. Ещё бы: плоскостопие, астма, плохие зрение и слух, анемия. Катастрофа, а не тело, и подделка документов не могла этого изменить. Но она продолжала надеяться, что кто-нибудь посмотрит на это сквозь пальцы. И в конце концов, так и вышло.

А потом была сыворотка.

— Сыворотка развивает всё, что внутри. Таким образом, хорошее становится великим, плохое — ужасным.

Вот как это должно было сработать — и сработало, но не до конца. Её плечи стали шире, ноги и туловище — длиннее, руки — сильнее, но… Она так и осталась мужчиной. Она надеялась — пусть это и было нечто из разряда безумной научной фантастики, — что сыворотка выявит истинную суть. Ну, её настоящий пол. Конечно, видеть и слышать было здорово, она меньше кашляла, но по-прежнему не была девушкой, как и до начала эксперимента.

Но Баки, увидев её снова, не позволил забыть.

— Стиви.

Он был нужен ей ещё сильнее, чем раньше. А затем всё уничтожил поезд.

Беззвучный крик в зияющую пропасть швейцарских гор, с шумом несущийся по рельсам поезд, громыхающие ящики в вагоне за спиной. Стиви — неподвижная, одинокая, со слезами на глазах — снова и снова спрашивала у Коммандос, как она могла позволить упасть своему лучшему другу? Как она могла?..

Баки был единственным, кто всё знал, единственным, с кем она чувствовала себя в безопасности, и она потеряла его. Меньшее, что она могла сделать, — это закончить войну, а дальше будь, что будет.

_Темнота, сны, свет и болтовня о бейсболе._

Она со стоном вспоминает, как Баки сидел рядом и чересчур воодушевлённо аплодировал их команде. Его больше нет, думает Стиви, зажмуривает глаза, собирает всё воедино и понимает, что никого из них больше нет.

«Моё свидание», — произносит она, и голос теряется в уличном шуме Нью-Йорка. Она сжимает и разжимает кулаки, на мгновение задумавшись, выиграна ли война и как будет чувствовать себя, если сейчас ударит разбудившего её человека.

Проходят месяцы, а она так и не слышит правильного обращения к себе. Она способна не обращать на это внимания, но каждый раз, когда её называют «Стив», каждое «сэр», «он», «ему», «его» просто жжёт кожу. Она скучает по лучшему другу, чертовски скучает по нему и тому, что её правильно понимают, но в этом будущем Стиви не может получить всё, чего хочет.

Месяцы превращаются в годы, и пусть теперь она знает, что есть и другие люди, такие же, как она — родившиеся в неправильном теле — и что они могут исправить ошибку природы, но вот Капитан Америка... Капитан Америка — стандарт, на него возлагают большие надежды. Это не значит, что в одиночестве, за закрытой дверью, Стиви позволяет себе насладиться прикосновением шёлкового платья к коже или алой помадой на губах. Она просто довольствуется малым. И как бы ей ни хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь заметил, Стиви совершенно уверена, что никто ничего не замечает.

Но в один судьбоносный день всё меняется. Тони сидит рядом с ней на диване в гостиной Башни Мстителей, и они соприкасаются руками.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, — начинает он и легонько целует её в уголок губ. — Это нормально: быть Стиви или Стефани вместо Стивена Гранта. Чёрт возьми, — отстранившись, фыркает он, — ты могла бы быть хоть Сумеречной Искоркой, мне плевать. Я просто хочу сказать: если я могу принять это, то и весь мир сможет.

Стиви раздумывает всего мгновение, она всё ещё испугана и слишком потрясена, чтобы говорить.

— А если не смогут, скажи им засунуть своё мнение туда, где не светит солнце. И если ты не захочешь, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы сказать это за тебя. — Договорив, Тони салютует и подмигивает ей.

И может быть Стиви, королева сарказма, нечасто говорила на эту тему раньше, но ей удаётся кое-что остроумное, ну, или она так думает. Потому что Тони смеётся, расслабляется и прислоняется к ней, когда она наконец-то впервые представляется: 

— Можешь звать меня Стиви.


End file.
